Me gustas tu
by Mary-Sensei
Summary: Quién diría que un golpe en la cara con una mochila sería el inicio de una historia de amor
1. Prólogo

Pov. Izuku

Esta... es la historia de cómo fue que conocí a la unica persona que amo.

Todo comenzó diez meses después de mi duro entrenamiento con All migth para ser digno de portar su Quirk "One for All"... Cosa que no resultó muy bien a la hora de presentar el examen de admisión, termine rompiéndome las dos piernas y mi brazo izquierdo, pero gracias a Recovery Girl es que estoy bien, sin embargo yo no sabía si había logrado entrar a Yuuei.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que me habían aceptado, mi mamá y yo estábamos felices pues ambos sabíamos que este era un gran paso para cumplir mi sueño de ser un gran héroe ...

Mi primer día de clases había llegado y de los nervios no pude dormir bien sin embargo no estaba cansado y por mi cabeza solo pasaban cosas como "¿cómo serán los otros aspirantes a héroes?" "¿Me podré llevar bien con ellos?"... "¿Qué tanto podré aprender de los maestros?" Y más importante "¿Podré llegar a ser tan bueno como All migth?"

—Izuku llegarás tarde a tu primer día de clases, así que mejor ven a desayunar—Fue la voz de mi madre la que me saco de mis pensamientos, así que no le di más vueltas a mis pensamientos y me termine de vestir para poder ir a desayunar.

Una vez tuve mi uniforme puesto, tome mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia el comedor donde ya estaba mi mamá esperandome con mi desayuno, sonreí al ver lo que mi mamá me habia preparado, se trataba de panqueques con un poco de miel y arándanos sobre ellos,era mi comida favorita... al menos para desayunar, agradecí por la comida y comencé a comer con calma ya que aún tenía cerca de unos cuarenta minutos y Yuuei queda a veinte en tren.

En cuanto acabe de desayunar recogí mi plato y lo lave aunque mi mamá me haya dicho que mejor me apresurará, después me lave los dientes para finalmente salir de mi casa, claro que eso fue después de despedirme de mi mamá. Corrí tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas hacia la estación gracias a eso llegue a tiempo y tome el tren que estaba por partir.

En el transcurso de esos veinte minutos vi como otros cinco chicos con el mismo uniforme subieron. "Me preguntó si serán compañeros míos o si son de otro grado o clase" Me pregunté volviendo a caer en mis pensamientos de más temprano.

* * *

Bien debo aprender a no meterme tanto en mis pensamientos casi me pasó de estación gracias a que iba distraído por fortuna no paso y ahora estoy aquí frente a la gran entrada de la Yuuei, un nuevo futuro me espera al cruzar está entrada.

—Todo saldrá bien—Era lo que me repetía mientras veía la puerta que solo era un paso más para cumplir mi sueño, entonces ¿porque lo veo como si fuese un obstáculo?... Tal vez sea porque era algo que veía imposible de cumplir, gracias a que no tenía un Quirk, pero ahora lo tengo y podré cumplir mi meta, di un último suspiro y viendo con determinación la entrada a la gran preparatoria Yuuei—Bien, estoy listo—me volví a decir para alentarme a entrar de una vez, así que tome del suelo mi mochila amarilla que minutos atrás me había quitado y dejado sobre mis pies y sin ponerme a pensar en que alguien estaba detrás de mí o que alguien podría pasar la levante como si fuese la cosa más pesada del mundo y que logré?... ¡Exacto! Logre golpear a alguien, pero bueno que esperaba siempre eh tenido muy mala suerte.

—¡Ach!—Fue lo único que escuche en respuesta ante el gran golpe en la cara que le había dado al pobre chico detrás de mí, si así es golpee a un chico lo supe al oír su quejido y lo confirme al voltear para disculparme, lo peor era que el era unos diez centímetros más alto que yo y se veía que era un chico ¿rudo? No sé cómo llamarlo lo que si sé es que no quiero tener a un Kacchan 2.0

—L-l-lo siento mucho, n-no sabía que estabas ahí, de ser así hubiera tenido más cuidado—Me disculpe al ver como aquel chico diez centímetros más alto que yo se ponía su mano en la zona golpeada.

—¿Que te sucede?—Pregunto hacia mi con frialdad aquel chico mitad albino, mentiría si dijera que no me molestó un poco su indiferencia.

—Pues perdón es que encerio no te vi—Conteste desviando la mirada y al recordar algo que podría ayudar a la raspadura que le hice en la cara abrí mi mochila y comencé a buscar hasta que si con esa bandita color piel—Ten tengo esto y puede ayudarte un poco—Le dije viéndolo a los ojos notando que sus ojos eran de dos diferentes colores gris y azul en el último había una cicatriz que adornaba su lado izquierdo

—Pues haber si para la próxima te fijas un poquito más, casi me sacas un ojo—Me contestó y admito que esta vez no se oyó tan cortante pero aún así no evitó que un malestar surgiera en mi pecho ese malestar que sientes cuando una persona no te cae bien o cuando te enojas con alguien ese sentimiento desagradable me hizo sentir ese chico que me veía con su mirada fría.

* * *

Nuestro primer encuentro ...

fue un desastre y por más que

quiese ser positivo y pensar

que podiamos llevarnos bien...

lo veia imposible.

Simplemente con ver tu rostro

lleno de superioridad me hizo

saber que debía mantenerme

lo más alejado que pudiera de

ti y hubiera podido hacerlo si tan solo

no estuvieses en mi clase.

~Midoriya Izuku~


	2. I

Nuestro primer encuentro

... Fue un desastre, sin

embargo pude ver algo en

ti que logró despertar algo en

mi,no se que es con

exactitud, pero si se que

debo averiguarlo,

perdona si fui grosero e

indiferente, se que

posiblemente como todos

los demás, buscarás huir

de mi, pero no importa,

pase lo que pase descubriré

que es ésto que sentí

al verte.

~Todoroki Shōto~

* * *

Pov. Narradora

Después de ese inusual encuentro -y disculpas por parte del peliverde- cada quien se fue por su lado, eso sería fácil ya que la escuela era gigantesca así que había 0.0001% de probabilidad de que se encontrarán de nuevo... ¿Cierto?

—¿Que le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Quién se cree para hablarle así a la gente?—Se decía a si mismo el peliverde mientras tomaba las correas de su mochila y caminaba viendo el piso en dirección a su salón—Aunque pensándolo bien siento que lo eh visto en una parte... El problema es que no recuerdo de donde—Siguió caminando mientras pensaba de donde había visto al chico bicolor pero... Nada, no recordaba de donde lo había visto, suspiro rendido y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su salón, que sin darse cuenta había llegado y se había dado cuenta gracias a que ya se oían gritos.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar después de que un chico grosero y arrogante se cruzó en el camino de tu mochila?... ¡Ah! Si, ya sabía que era peor, lo peor que podía pasar era que el chico de lentes que estuvo con él en el examen de admisión estuviera en su misma clase y para rematar... También estaba Bakugō Katsuki su amigo de la infancia. Estaba apunto de dar vuelta atrás y esperar a que el timbre de comienzo de clases sonara, sin embargo el chico de lentes volteó hacia la puerta y se acercó corriendo de una manera extraña hacia el, cosa que lo asustó un poco.

—¡Mi nombre Iida Tenya, es un gusto volver a verte!—Grito aquel chico extraño de apellido Iida mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia el en respuesta dió un paso atrás e hizo una reverencia de igual modo claro que menos exagerada y luego se presentó

—Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, ¡Mucho gusto!—Exclamo y luego se paró recto escuchando una voz atrás de el que logró sobresaltar lo un poco, la voz provenía de aquella chica que intento ayudarlo dándole unos de sus puntos luego del examen, mentiría si dijera que no está agradecido, aunque no haya podido hacer nada pero al menos lo intento.

Su teléfono sonó informando que le estaba entrando una llamada así que dejó sus nervios de lado y sacó su teléfono para ver quién era, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un número desconocido, dudo en si atender o no la llamada, finalmente decidió atenderla.

* * *

Pov. Shōto

Aquel chico sí que es extraño, ¿que clase de persona levanta su mochila como si fuese lo más pesado del mundo? Pues déjenme decirles que al menos una normal... No. Pero a pesar de que me dió un mochilazo en la cara algo en el captó mi atención... Algo en mi me dice que él es diferente a todos los demás y es por eso que quiero saber más de el.

—¿Todoroki-san?—Escuche una voz suave y tranquila hablarme y como reflejo voltee a ver a aquella persona que me veía con un poco de preocupación... Y creo saber el porqué...—¿Qué te a pasado en la cara?...¡No me digas que tu padre te a pegado!—Exclamo asustada mi amiga de la infancia y de hecho es mi única amiga y si la tengo es gracias a que nuestros padres se conocen... Alto ¿Acaso dijo que mi padre me pego?, ¿De dónde saco eso?, Esta bien que se vea cómo una persona mala pero... No lo es o al menos nunca me a pegado

—Yaoyorozu—Le hablé con calma en mi voz para que dejará de hacerse ideas equivocadas o que por lo menos me pusiera atención y gracias a Kami-sama me puso toda la atención del mundo esperando a que yo hablara—No, no me pegó mi padre, el no haría eso—Le conteste a su pregunta y pude ver cómo se relajaba y volvía a pararse derecha esperando una explicación de lo que me paso, yo en respuesta solté un suspiro pesado—Un chico de cabellos revoltosos levantó su mochila como si fuese muy pesada, yo iba pasando así que me golpeó—Le conté mientras yo cerraba los ojos y fruncía el entrecejo al recordar el golpe que me dió, al no oír respuesta alguna abrí mis ojos relajando mi cara-¿Qué...?

—Pfff jajaja Todoroki-san jajaja l-lo siento pero debió ser muy graciosa tu reacción al momento del impacto jajajaja—Me dijo entre risas logrando que volviera a fruncir el entrecejo y espere a que acabará de reír, gracias al cielo su risa no duro tanto como yo esperaba, pero aproveche esos segundos para intentar arreglar mi cabello, que seguramente estaba hecho un caos gracias al golpe—Bien, bien ya estoy bien... Pero enserio que ese golpe debió ser muy fuerte para que te despeinara—Expuso en "su defensa" a lo que yo la vi con una ceja alzada en modo de "no me digas".—Fallaste en tu intento de que no me diera cuenta de tu peinado punk.

—Si bueno, casi me saca mi ojo... y ¿Quien tiene el peinado punk?—Conteste seriamente y listo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia mi salón, pues desde que me encontré con Yaoyorozu dejamos de caminar y estuvimos un rato parados a mitad del pasillo siendo observados por todos.

Antes de llegar a nuestro salón vi aquella cabellera causante de que ahora traigo un curita en mi lado derecho de la frente y también es aquel que me dió su número por si me sentía mal lo único malo es que no se su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku, ¡Mucho gusto!—Escuche gritar y pude reconocer esa voz, era aquel chico que atento contra mi ojo o más bien quiso atentar contra el.

—Así que su nombre es Midoriya Izuku—Me dije a mi mismo y sonreí un poco en cuanto se me ocurrió una idea, así que sin pensarlo saque mi teléfono y marque al número de aquel chico de cabellos revoltosos

—¿Todoroki-san dijiste algo?—Rayos había olvidado que Yaoyorozu estaba conmigo, solo queda asentir con la cabeza y seguir con mi pequeño plan—¿A quién le marcas?—Me pregunto yo le hice una seña de que guardara silencio en cuanto escuche que atendieron la llamada.

_—Hola?—Pregunto el pequeño pecoso y si, me había dado cuenta que tenía pecas lo cual me sorprende ya que yo casi no pongo atención a como son las personas—¿Quién habla?—Olvide que estaba hablando con él y al parecer se molestó un poco, será divertido molestarlo, muy divertido.__—Midoriya Izuku-san habla la víctima de su agresión Todoroki Shōto—Hable con un tono "divertido" ya que no parecía que estuviera bromeando.__—¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO—Su voz se escuchó como si temblará, eso quería decir que mentía, era más que obvio que me conocería gracias a mi padre__—Como no vas a conocerme si soy aquel chico que golpeaste con tu mochila hace un rato, déjame decirte que fui con Recovery Girl—Le mentí ya __que__ como saben en ningún momento estuve ni cerca de la enfermería—Y déjame decirte que para tu fortuna no me pasó nada pero estuviste a punto de sacarme un ojo__—Si que eres un exagerado__—No exagero es la...—No termine de hablar ya que el timbre sonó y debía entrar a ese salón donde estaba ese chico—Te salvo la campana, hablaremos luego señor agresivo—Termine de decir para luego cortar la llamada._

—Vamos Yaoyorozu, tenemos clases a las cuales ir—Le dije a mi amiga que me veía con una ceja alzada, sin embargo, no me preguntó nada y me siguió. Para mí fortuna o desgracia Midoriya estaba viendo su celular posiblemente intentando contactarme ya que tecleaba un poco y luego lo llevaba a su oreja, así que no hubo problema para pasar desapercibido ante el, eso era bueno así podría seguir un poco este juego del gato y el ratón.

Fui hacia los asientos de hasta atrás junto con mi amiga pelinegra así ese chico no se daría cuenta que estoy aquí al menos no ahora de eso me encargo yo.


	3. II

**¿Hasta donde llegarás solo**

**para fastidiarme la vida?**

**¿acaso no fue suficiente con**

**tu indiferencia que logro**

**arruinar un poco mi día?**

**¿Era tan necesario**

**hacerme esa llamada?**

**¿Porque...Porque no**

**simplemente lo olvidas?**

**o... Es que ¿Acaso solo quieres**

**divertirte un rato?**

**~Midoriya Izuku~**

* * *

Pov. Izuku

—¿Hola?—Decidí contestar arriesgandome a que sea un pedófilo violador del bosque antigüo... okay no tan así pero ustedes me entienden—¿Quién habla?—Volví a hablar esta vez con un tono de voz que parecía que estaba enojado... Ni yo sé cómo fue que me salió ese tono de voz

—Midoriya Izuku-san habla la víctima de su agresión Todoroki Shōto—Hablo aquella voz que reconocí como al chico que golpee accidentalmente alto ¿acaso dijo...?

—¡NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO—CLARO QUE LE CONOZCO ¡El es Todoroki Shōto hijo de Todoroki Enji el héroe número dos... Aunque no tiene mucho que ver ¿verdad?, Después de todo sigue siendo un ser humano "común" y corriente.

—Como no vas a conocerme si soy aquel chico que golpeaste con tu mochila hace un rato, déjame decirte que fui con Recovery Girl—Me dijo y yo contuve la respiración, tal vez le hice doler la cabeza o le ardía ya que por el golpe se le abrió un pco la zona golpeada pero no tanto como para que le pase algo... ¿Verdad? —Y déjame decirte que para tu fortuna no me pasó nada pero estuviste a punto de sacarme un ojo—ES UN JODIDO EXAGERADO! Perdón me exalte y solté esa mala palabra sin querer ¡PERO ES QUE ME ENOJA!

—Si que eres un exagerado

—No exagero es la...—De un momento a otro dejo de hablar vi que muchos comenzaban a entrar pero no le di mucha importancia—Te salvo la campana, hablamos luego—Y luego de eso escuche el pitido de fin de la llamada...

ME COLGÓ, PRIMERO SE HACE LA VÍCTIMA CUANDO EL FUE EL PENSATIVO QUE SE PUSO AHÍ, SEGUNDO ME LLAMA PARA DRAMATIZAR Y POR ÚLTIMO ME CUELGA COMO SI NADA... aunque tal vez eso último estaba bien... ¿Alto a que ahora son?, Bajé la mirada hacia mi teléfono nuevamente..." SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA" ¡Son las 8! Debí avisarle a mi mamá que ya llegué hace más de veinte minutos.

Con desesperación comencé a marcar el número de mi mamá pero no me contestaba pero no podía dejar de insistir no hasta que me contestará ... O hasta que entrara el profesor y me regañara para que fuera a mi lugar... Si olvide ese importante punto... Las cosas ya no pueden empeorar... No claro que no, si lo hacen comenzaré a creer que soy un gato negro.

Pov. Narradora

El adolescente de quince años y de pecas en la cara, había sido regañado por su profesor que no se veía para nada de buen humor.

—Ve a tu asiento—Le ordeno y el peliverde sin rechistar fue a donde había dejado anteriormente su mochila y se sentó, claro no sin antes dejar su mochila en el suelo. El maestro con finta de vagabundo soltó un suspiro pesado y se puso en frente de toda la clase—Bienvenidos a Yuuei yo seré su profesor titular Aizawa Shōta y como este es su primer año en el curso de héroes para convertirse en uno... pónganse su uniforme de educación física y salgan al patio de entrenamiento ,tendremos un examen de diagnóstico físico—hablo con voz desisteresada el profesor recibiendo un nervioso pero fuerte "¡Si sensei!"

* * *

¿ Recuerdan que Izuku había dicho que las cosas ya no podían empeorar? ¡Pues se equivocó! Si que podían empeorar y todo gracias al susto que recibió, no es bonito que tú profesor titular te amenace con expulsar te si quedabas en último puesto, claro que no... Algo malo pasaba con las personas de esa escuela eso es seguro. Pero no nos desviemos del tema la razón por la que su día empeoró aún mas fue porque Todoroki Shōto lo había detenido en la hora de la salida, diciendole a Iida y Uraraka que los dejasen solos y ahora están ahí... En un silencio que al menos para el peliverde era muy incómodo y el bicolor... Bueno el ni siquiera lo notaba

—¿Qué vas a...?—Comenzó a decir el heredero del one for All siendo inmediatamente interrumpido por el semi albino

—Ven conmigo—Soltó seriamente y más que una petición o una sugerencia sonaba a orden eso por primera vez en el día no hizo enojar a Izuku, más bien lo había desconcertado y ¿es que un extraño-no tan extraño-¿porque querría de acompañe?, Y mejor aún ¿A dónde quiere que lo acompañe?—Te quiero de acompañante, lo que significa que siempre tendrás que estar al lado mío tal como si fueses mi sombra—Hablo de nuevo el bicolor al no recibir no siquiera un pequeño reclamó, aunque no es lo que quería.

—¿Porqué me querrías como acompañante?—Se atrevió a preguntar el pecoso y bueno eso era sencillo, el lo quería de acompañante porque quería saber más de él, pero no le diría eso, primero muerto. Al no recibir respuesta frunció el ceño—¿Que pasa si no quiero?—Hablo seriamente el heredero del One For All, a lo que el más joven de los Todoroki río para sus adentros y en el exterior solo atino a suspirar.

—Te demandaré por agresión hacia mi persona—Contesto a la pregunta anterior logrando que el de piel pálida abriera como platos sus bellos orbes esmeraldas—¿Cruel cierto?, Vamos te llevaré a tu casa así se donde vives y podré irte a recoger en las mañanas también.—Le dijo y espero pacientemente a que el pecoso comenzará a caminar, lo que decía era enserio y no se separaría de el, quería saber mucho más de él y si tenía que usar de excusa el golpe que le dió... Lo haría.

Al ir caminando juntos por lo menos debían buscar algo de lo que hablar pero no tenia nada...el bicolor no sabía nada en lo absoluto ¿Cómo se inicia una conversación? ... ¿Es más de que cosa hablaban las personas cuando recién se conocían?... ¿Padres? No, quería evitar ese tema, definitivamente no hablaría de su madre o de su padre con aquel chico, ¿héroes? Daba el mismo resultado que el anterior, qué tal si al peliverde le gustaba Endeavor como héroe,nop descartado, ¿Comida? Suena poco interesante pero lo preguntaría después ... ¿Hobbies? Si esa era buena idea...

—y dime Midoriya ¿Tienes algún hobbie?—Intento que su voz no sonará tan seria o que su pregunta sonará como si le estuviera exigiendo algo... No quiere que el chico a su lado lo odie aún más.

—¿Uh?—Exclamo cuando supo que le habían hecho una pregunta, se quedo pensando un rato ¿Y si... Y si intentaba llevarse bien con el? ¿Resultaría?—Pues... Pues me gusta mucho investigar a los héroes, aprender de sus quiks—Contesto con un toque de ilusión olvidando por completo que el chico a su lado no le caía del todo bien más bien no le caía nada bien, ¡Ese chico solo era un junior que de seguro estaba acostumbrado a que se hiciera lo que el decía!, De solo pensarlo se puso de malas a el mismo. Por otro lado el bicolor se dio cuenta que no importó cuanto quería evitar el tema de héroes porque... fue de lo que terminaron hablando.

* * *

—ku... Uku...—Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de alguien pero no le prestaba atención aún no podía creer que el chico de la cicatriz no tenía un hobbie y no mentía al decir que él creía que su hobbie era molestar a la gente—¡Izuku!—Escucho esta vez claramente creando a ver a su progenitora que lo veía con mucha preocupación—¿Te pasa algo? Desde hace rato estás viendo a la cuchara como si la quisieras matar—Lo había olvidado, en cuanto llegó a su casa le sonrió a su mamá y comenzaron a comer en una agradable plática de cómo les había ido en el día, claro que el omitió cuando por accidente le pego a el hijo de héroe N 2 y que ahora era como su "esclavo"

—Si mamá está todo bien—No quería preocuparla por algo que el mismo podría arreglar, lo que menos quería era darle un problema mayor a su mamá.—Bieno acabe de lavar los trastes voy a...—Continuo diciendo al mismo tiempo que se secaba sus manos eh iba en dirección a su cuarto hasta que su teléfono sonó. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su teléfono y frunció el entrecejo al ver quién era

"Todoroki Shōto"

—Ahg—Solto un bufido olvidando que su mamá estaba prácticamente ahí atrás de el observando toda acción que hacia su hijo.

El peliverde vio la pantalla con enojo "¿es que acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer? Lo acabo de ver hace menos de dos horas" fue lo que pensó el dulce chico dudando en si contestar, pero si no le contestaba aquel hijo de papá podría inventar algo y dejarlo aún más "endeudado" así que a regañadientes atendió la llamada.

—Hola habla Midoriya Izuku... Que desea Todoroki-san—Hablo con desgano el de pecas

—Midoriya, sabes me duele la cabeza... Tal vez sea por el golpe que me diste está mañana... ¿Y si te cobro intereses por el golpe?—Se podía ver como una vena sobresalía por su frente...¿¡Enserio que le pasa al hijo de Endeavor?! ¿O será por herencia?... Alto...¿ Acaso dijo que le cobraría intereses?... ¿¡Pero si ya era su jodido acompañante, que no le bastaba con eso?!

—¿Perdon?

—Lo que escuchaste Midoriya a parte de ser mi acompañante también te cobraré intereses por haberme atacado

—...ESO YA ES DEMASIADO, SABES QUE ESO LO ARREGLAMOS HOY, DIME DONDE NOS VEMOS PARA ARREGLARLO—Si había explotado olvidando por completo a su mamá que lo veía con preocupación, ¡pero vamos! ¿Quién no se enojaría por tener a un compañero así? Y pensar que hace rato se portó amablemente con el.

—Bien... Te veo en el parque que está cerca de la Yuuei —Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el cortará la llamada sin dejar que el de heterocromia dijera en cuanto tiempo estaría ahi—Y así termino la llamada.

—Mama debo salir por un momento... No tardo—No dejo que su progenitora protestará o le dijera algo ya que salió como urraca despavorida en dirección de ese parque y si se lo preguntan... Si se fue corriendo olvidando por completo que podría tomar el tren.

* * *

Llegó después de veinticinco minutos

y estaba agotado, en su vida volvería a correr de su casa hasta la escuela, eso era pésima idea. Empezó a dar vueltas estando ya desesperado por librarse de aquel chico hasta que mejor decidió mandarle mensaje a el chico no tenía el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo.

**Midoriya Izuku:**

**¿Ya vienes en camino?**

**Quiero ir a descansar**

Todoroki Shōto:

Tal vez si no me hubieras colgado, te habría dicho que aún me faltaba mucho para terminar de entrenar, así que yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana.

Midoriya Izuku:

**¿¡QUE?! ¡NO!**

**Ya viene hasta acá y no me voy a ir hasta que tú llegues**

Todoroki Shōto:

Es broma, ya casi llego

Guardo su celular al ver ese mensaje y se volvió a recargar en el árbol que le proporcionaba una relajante sombra, a lo lejos un chico de cabellera bicolor iba llegando al parque y ya había visto al de cabellos verdes a lo que sonrió de lado caminando a pasos lentos hacia el.

Mientras tanto al pobre heredero de One For All estaba siendo "atacado" por una mosca intento espantarla pero no había dado resultado

—¡Vete de aquí mosca!—Dijo casi en un grito mientras se daba dos cachetadas, una en cada mejilla en un vago intento de matar a la mosca, el hijo de Endeavor al ver esa acción solo pudo retener una risa antes de acercarse más al chico de zapatos rojos, grave error.

El de cabellos alborotados se había quitado uno de sus zapatos para así matar a la mosca sin darse cuenta de la presencia del mayor, logrando así pegarle tal como lo hizo en la mañana

—¡Auch!


	4. III

**¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo de ti?**

**No lo sé, eres impulsivo y algo agresivo, no tienes nada en especial, tampoco**

**necesitas que alguien te proteja**

**sin embargo ... Tengo la necesidad**

**de protegerte, de tenerte a mi lado**

**y jamás volver a soltarte, porque**

**tu... Llenaste de luz mi día en tan**

**solo unas horas ... Midoriya Izuku**

**¿qué de especial tienes tú?**

**~Todoroki Shōto~**

* * *

Pov.Izuku

—¡Auch!—Escuche que alguien se quejó después de que sentí que golpee a alguien con mi zapato, "tiene que ser una broma" pensé en cuanto reconocí la voz... Hay alguien haya arriba que me odia. Voltee a ver al chico que me veía con cara de "¿enserio?" mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada , luego soltó un suspiro—Voy a empezar a creer que algo te traes contra mi bello rostro, primero en la mañana con tu mochila y ahora con tu zapato ¡Y para variar fue en el mismo lugar!—Diría que es un exagerado, pero no puedo ya que mi zapato no es muy ligero, con suerte no se le verá el moretón... ¡¿A quien engaño?! ¡Su piel es blanca y se le notará mucho el moretón!— ¿Si sabes que esto solo aumenta tu deuda verdad?

—¿De que deuda hablas?—Pregunte confundido ya que yo que recuerde no le debo nada... bueno quizas un trauma por dos golpes seguidos en la misma zona.

—De la que inició desde que me pegaste hoy en la mañana —Lo odio...—Así que vamos, me acompañaras a un lugar—Termino de decirme y al ver que no me movería de aquel árbol me tomo de la muñeca para luego comenzar a caminar, sin más opción lo tuve que acompañar a quién sabe dónde.

Pensándolo mejor qué tal y si quiere desaparecer me del la fas de la tierra? No, no Izuku No creo que sea capaz ¿o si? ¡Ajá! ¡No lo sé! Pero si me hace algo mi mamá lo sabrá y lo demandará o al menos espero que lo descubra...

Ya habíamos salido del parque y Todoroki-San aún no soltaba mi muñeca, intenté apartarla pero solo logré que la apretara un poco más sin llegar a hacerme daño, intenté rechazar su agarré sin embargo no lo logré.

—Midoriya—Escuche que me llamo a lo que yo solo lo voltee a ver en señal de que continuará—Ya llegamos—Continuo diciendo y al alzar mi mirada Vi un local donde vendían café y postres, a decir verdad era muy bonito, desde afuera se podía ver que en las paredes había pintadas de árboles de cerezo y resaltaba muy bien ya que las paredes eran blancas y su piso supongo que era de azulejo con los diseños de flores grises. Voltee a ver a Todoroki -san para poder hacer la pregunta que me había surgido

—¿Un café?—Pregunte confundido e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo—¿Qué acaso quieres que te invite un café? O ¿Acaso quieres que haga mal tercio en tu cita?—Todo lo que dije sonó un poco agresivo pero fue porque estaba molesto y ¿cómo no estarlo? Si técnicamente fui arrastrado desde el parque hasta aquí, cuando yo solo quería volver a mi casa y llorar por la mala suerte que tengo—¿Para que me trajiste aqui?—Pregunte de mejor manera viendo al suelo para luego ver mi muñeca que aún no era liberada de la mano del bicolor—Sueltame... Por favor— le pedí y sin ninguno expresión en su rostro me soltó.

Pov. Shōto

El tono de voz que utilizó Midoriya no hizo más que confundirme ¿Porque estaba enojado?

—Tengo unas cosas que hacer—Conteste su pregunta y con una mano lo empuje delicadamente hacia la puerta del local mientras que con la otra abría la puerta de cristal para que el chico delante de mí se fuese a estrellar

—¿Y tú que tendrías que hacer en este local?—Me pregunto sin voltear a verme mientras se alejaba a unos cinco pasos de mi. Este chico definitivamente no es como los demás, ni como alguna chica... A pesar de saber de quién soy hijo no le importa y no me trata diferente es más, tiene el valor para tratarme fríamente, mientras que los demás sólo se hacerca a mí por ser hijo del héroe N2 y uno que otro por mi físico... Pero él no.

—Eres muy curioso—Conteste estando a su lado e intentar devolverle los cabellos sin embargo el no se dejó y apartó mi mano de un manotazo antes de que tocará su cabello a lo que yo sonreí un poco. Llegamos al mostrador donde había una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que ni se molestó en voltear nos a ver pero yo sé que ella sabía que estábamos ahí y lo comprobé en cuanto hablo

—Buenos días ,¿que van a llevar?—Hablo la chica con una voz como si tuviera flojera o más bien como si estuviera aburrida del mundo. En cuanto ella alzó la mirada y me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era una cara bastante chistosa a decir verdad pero contuve mi risa, era bueno poder aparentar seriedad en algunas ocasiones aunque no creo que solo sea aparentar ¿o si? Por qué con Midoriya no la puedo aparentar al menos no del todo.— Todoroki-sama ¿qué hace aquí?—Pregunto sorprendida y no la culpo casi no me paro por esta cafetería—Crei que vendría hasta dentro de... ¿Cinco meses?—Okay eso ya es exagerar

—Tomizawa no exageres...—Le dije y ella río un poco, ¿porqué siento que olvidó algo?—Solo vine para ver cómo van las cosas—Continue diciendo y en eso se me ocurrió voltear a ver a mi acompañante, ya sé que olvidaba—Tomizawa—Le llamé y ella me vio atentamente, tome de un hombro a Midoriya y lo atraje un poco hacia a mi ya que estaba un poco alejado— el es Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya ella es Tomizawa Jin

—Mucho gusto—Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y aunque quisiera platicar mas con mi floja empleada tengo cosas que administrar así que decidí volver a hablarle

—Tomizawa, ¿podrías darme las llaves de la oficina?—Solo pude ver como el chico a mi lado me vio confundido

—Claro Todoroki-Sama—Odio que me llame así pero aunque se lo repito mil veces ella sigue haciéndolo y justo cuando iba a reclamar de nuevo ella se fue

—¿Llaves de oficina? ¿Quieres entrar a la oficina del jefe?—Escuche ese susurro por parte de mi acompañante—¿Qué acaso quieres robar?—Su imaginación ¿nunca dejará de volar?

—Jaja no, ¿es que aún no lo entiendes?—Le dije y el me vio con el ceño levemente fruncido pero su cara era más de confucion—Yo soy el jefe aquí—Vi que quería decir algo pero para su mala suerte Tomizawa llegó con las llaves—Gracias... ha y deberías dejar tu cara amargada espantaras a los clientes—Le dije mientras iba junto con Midoriya hacia un pasillo que nos enviaría directo a esa oficina

—¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!—le escuche decir a lo que yo rei un poco. Una vez estuvimos enfrente de esa puerta azul, meti la llave y abri la puerta, primero dejé pasar al peliverde que se había quedado callado desde que le dije que yo era el dueño de ese café o al menos el próximo dueño. Tome asiento en la silla que pertenecía a ese escritorio marrón y Midoriya hizo lo mismo solo que del lado contrario.

El silencio gobernó la habitación y solo se podía escuchar el insesante "tic, Tac" del reloj. Estuvimos así en silencio por lo menos dos horas, yo revisando algunos papeles donde venían las ventas del mes y Midoriya solo veía sus dedos o jugaba con ellos

—Porque...—Pronuncio rompiendo ese silencio a lo que yo lo ví desde el escritorio con algunos papeles en mis manos que anteriormente estaba leyendo—¿Porque siendo tal joven eres dueño de este café?—termino su pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos, se que le causaba pena preguntar eso pero no me molesta que lo pregunté pero si me deprime un poco

—Bueno... Cuando tenía siete años mi mamá a causa de un ataque de locura mi padre la interno en un hospital psiquiátrico ... Este café era de ella, mi padre junto con mi hermano y mi hermana dijeron que este café se me quedaría a mí en cuanto tuviera la capacidad de manejarlo, ya que ninguno de ellos tenía interés en ello o más bien no tienen tiempo para cuidar de el, así que aparte de ser un futuro héroe también cuídare de este café—Le termine de decir viendo cómo ponía cara de asombro y yo también lo estaba ya que nunca le había dicho a nadie que mi madre estaba en un hospital psiquiátrico, incluso tarde un poco para decírselo a Momo y a Isla... Pero con el las cosas cambian. No puedo creer que en menos de un día ya me tiene técnicamente a sus pies—Bueno es mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa no quiero que tú mamá se preocupe de mas—Le dije y metí los papeles que estaba viendo a mi mochila que llevaba conmigo. El pequeño pecoso no dijo nada y solo se paró para enseguida salir de mi oficina seguido de mí.

Cerré de nuevo con llave y se la devolví a Tomizawa, luego salimos de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa de Midoriya, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo anaranjado fondo a entender que pronto el cielo nocturno haría aparición. Voltee a ver a mi acompañante y quedé embobado con sus ojos donde se reflejaban los colores anaranjados... Definitivamente este chico me hizo algo

* * *

No me refiero a su carácter, sino a sus acciones -por asi decirlo- por ejemplo yo, no soy de las personas que gritan o que pegan porque quieren, sino de las que dicen las cosas sin pensar o las cosas le salen mal, por ejemplo comer al lado de mi es arriesgar tu vida XD, la última vez el limon le cayo en los ojos a mi tio y a mi papá le tire la leche. Esto es a lo que se refiere Todoroki, que es "agresivo" sin quererlo realmente


End file.
